


Amends

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cordelia takes an important step.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> May was 'noisy Aversa month', I think? FFFC May 9 - I hate everything about you (Three Days Grace) - song title as prompt

It was getting harder to stay angry, which frustrated Cordelia to no end. She did her best not to let it show, and she knew she was being petty over some of her frustrations, but she did not want to let go of them all just yet. 

But Aversa was always there, talking with Sumia, or taking a patrol shift, or reading a book she'd meant to read, or helping with all of the pegasi not just her own... 

She knew Aversa had been used... She knew Aversa was working to make amends... But... But... 

Okay. 

"What are you reading?"


End file.
